Le Seigneur du Temps
by Donnegail
Summary: Une nuit paisible à Port Royal que rien ne semble pouvoir troubler. Pourtant, Elizabeth est réveiller en plaine nuit par un cri et découvre des tueurs peu communs dans son Manoir. OS Elizabeth Swan/10th Doctor
1. Chapitre 1 : Ennemis

**Chapitre 1 : Ennemis ! :**

Un jeune homme est assis sur une souche, tourné vers les lueurs qui lui parvient depuis le manoir.

Il renifle et se retourne, faisant face au feu de bois, qui brûle, projetât sa lumière dorée sur un second homme.

Plus vieux que le premier, il mâchonne un petit bout de bois. Son visage tanné et mal rasé se renfrogne en contemplant lui aussi les lumières.

Il soulève alors une branche et bouge un peu les braises avec, faisant voler des charbons dans un gémissement du brasier.

"- C'est quoi ton nom, déjà ?"

Le jeune soldat, plus mince et au visage plus svelte que son compagnon paraît surpris puis réponds :

- Johnson ! Et vous ?

- tutoies moi ! Et moi, c'est Groves !

- comme ..?

- Comme le lieutenant, Groves ? oui, c'est mon frère. T'es pas du coin, toi, j'me trompes ?"

Le jeune, qui semble moins à l'aise, réponds encore, en se dandinant sur la souche.

"-non.. je viens du Nord ... enfin, d'une ville au Nord de Port-Royal !

- laisse moi deviner... tu as finis tes classes et on t'envois ici, dans la Marée-Chaussée. Tout comme moi...enfin, à mes débuts..

- euh ... pas tout a fait. Je suis pas de la Marrée-Chaussée..."

Le dénommé Groves semble surpris.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, alors ?

- je suis garde ! Et je suis posté ici se soir ! Mais... si vous êtes de La Navy... qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

- punition ..

-pour ?

- avoir draguer la soeur de Lord Beckett !

- nooon ?!"

Rire des deux hommes, puis le Marée-Chaussée soupir et prend un air encore plus renfrogné.

"-je savais pas que c'était sa soeur aussi ! Je ne me serais pas permis sinon... j'ai une femme après tout. Et dire que je devais la retrouver se soir!

Fumier de Beckett

- Vous êtes marié ?

- ba oui, andouille ! J'aurais dût être avec elle, dès ce soir... mais je suis coincé ici jusqu'a 10H du mat' ...

- je pourrais prendre ta dernière heure. J'ai personne à aller retrouver moi ...

- vraiment ? ah ça, se serait vraiment gentils et ...

- chut ! "

Le jeune se leva, et porta la main à son fusil

"- vous avez entendu ?

-non. Et arrête de me vouvoyez ! "

Johnson s'avança dans l'obscurité. Il crut voir un reflet sur sa gauche et avança encore dans la végétation. Un hurlement étouffé lui parviens.

Il se retourna et courut prés du feu.

"- Groves ? Groves ?!"

En apercevant le corps entendu sur le sol, le jeune eu un cri de stupeur et se stoppa net. Il sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérés et pointa devant lui avec son fusil,

avant de faire un demi tour complet sur lui mime.

"- y'a quelqu'un ?"

Il recommença son appel d'une voix plus forte.

"- Y'a quelqu'un ?! Montrez vous ! "

Aussitôt, une forme apparut devant lui, sortant des buissons. Il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha son arme, de surprise et de peur.

Il cria. Un éclair de lumière brisa le noir profond de la nuit. Son corps inerte retomba sur le sol. Et le tueur silencieux continua sa route vers le Manoir.


	2. Chapter 2 : Qui êtes vous !

Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans mon lit. Jetais un regard circulaire autour de moi et vis la fenêtre donnant sur la baie ouverte. Un souffle frais passer par l'ouverte et se répandait dans la pièce, procurant

une sensation douce de fraicheur. Je me retournais sur le côté, grommelant contre la chose qui m'avais réveiller quand un cri me fit totalement émergée de mon sommeil. Un cri étouffé, certes, mais un cri tout de même.

Je glissais ma main sous mon oreiller et en tirais une dague, ma dague. Je souris et me glissa hors de mon lit, enfilant silencieusement une robe de chambre poser sur une chaise.

Puis j'avançais à pas de loups vers la porte de la chambre.

Je posais la main sur le bois blanc. Pas un bruit. Un frisson me parcours le dos tandis que j'ouvrais avec une précaution infime la porte et que je jetais un regard dans le couloir.

Rien. Vide.

Je sortais de la chambre, sur le pointe des pieds et avançait de quelques pas. Une voix métallique me surpris d'un seul coup et je plongea à quatre pattes, avec si peu de bruit que j'en fut moi même surprise.

"-Rien à signaler ! Rez de chaussée nettoyer."

J'avançais en rampant vers l'escalier et m'accrochant aux barreaux, descendait quelques marches, jusqu'a atteindre un pallier plus bas. Le lustre, tombé au sol, ce qui expliquer la cause de mon réveil, n'éclairait plus l'entrée, aussi ne distinguais je que des formes métalliques et un peu plus petites qu'un homme. Je me penchais un peu plus pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

"- toujours aussi signe de lui !

- le signal provient d'ici ! Continuez les recherches !

- oui ! "

Décidément, ces voix métalliques et hachés me donnaient la chair de poule. Je reculais mon pied et rater la marche. Je tombais avec un cri et atterrît deux marches plus bas.

"- Ennemi ! Ennemi !"

Non, non, non ! A l'aide ! hé merde ! Je me redressais, suffisamment pour voir une des bêtes métalliques, enfin, plutôt de distinguer la créature arrondi qui avançait vers moi. TRES prés de moi.

"- Exterminez ! Exterminez ! "

C'est fou ce qu'un mot peu avoir comme effet sur le corps humain ! Sans trop savoir commet, je parviens à bondir vers le haut des marches et je m'enfuit en courant vers le couloir. J'entendais encore les deux mots dans mon dos. Où aller ?

Je tournais à un angle, cherchais à ma ceinture ma dague (oui, je garde une ceinture sous ma robe de chambre, and so what ?!) et passais en courant dans le couloir quand un bras, me saisit rapidement, par la taille, et me tirais en arrière, tandis qu'une main se plaquait sur ma bouche.

Je vis les portes de ce qui semblais être un placard se refermé devant moi.

Je sentais le rythme accélérer de mon coeur, tandis que la respiration de celui (oui, je dit celui car visiblement, pour avoir une telle force, c'était un homme) qui me maintenait contre lui, avec une unique main bloquer sur ma bouche, avait une respiration assez calme.

Je tachais de tourner la tête ou tout du moins le regard vers lui, mais impossible de bouger. Je tentais alors de ma débattre pour qu'il me lâche mais le résultat fut le même.

J'entre vis son autre main, tenant une drôle d'objet avec un bout bleu qui faisait un petit grésillement, se tendre vers les portes. Il attendit, et moi avec lui par conséquence, pendant environ cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir la porte et de desserré son étreinte.

Je bondis littéralement à l'extérieur du placard, non sans lui décocher un coup de talon dans le genoux et me retournais d'un bond.

"- non, mais vous êtes pas bien ?! "

Il sortit quelques secondes après moi, et je restait, surprise, à le fixer avec un air.. sans doute très peu gracieux.

Il ressortit son bazar qui fais "bzz" et se tourna vers moi.

"- ah ! Je commençais à étouffer là dedans, moi ! Humaine ?"

Il posa cette question tout en passant son "bzz-teur" devant moi, de haut en bas.

"-euh... euh, oui"

Question Stupide.

"- bien !génial !Vous n'êtes pas affecter .. super !Bon, maintenant, si vous me permettez, j'ai du travail ! Et tenez vous à distance des Daleks !"

Il partit en courant tout en me lançant cette phrase.

Je ne suis pas ... affecter ?! et des... Quoi ?!

Je me lançais à ses trousses e le rattrapais assez vite d'ailleurs.

"- non mais ! Vous croyez VRAIMENT que je vais vous laissez filer comme ça, mon vieux ?! Vous êtes ici chez moi, d'abord !

- ah! , il se retourne, c'est vous Miss Elizabeth Swan ? Enchanté !

- Moi de même monsieur... euh... qui êtes vous, au fait ?

- Le Docteur !

- Le Docteur, qui ?

- juste le Docteur ! c'est mon nom !

- le Docteur.. mais c'est pas un nom ça.. c'est comme si moi, on m'appelait... la Guerrière ! C'est complètement stupide !

- Vous êtes Guerrière ?

- ouais..."

Il renifla, de façon... méprisante ?, et me regarda de haut en bas, avant de ressortir son truc qui fais "bzz"

"- C'est quoi ça au fait ?

- Un tournevis sonique !"

Quoi ?! J'ai dût mal entendre, là !

"un Tournevis sonique ..et ... vous m'avez dit de me méfier de quoi tout à l'heure?"

Il continua sa route, moi sur ses tallons.

"- Des Daleks !

- des ... Da..lek ? c'est quoi ça ?

- ce sont les tueurs qui vous ont attaqués !

- Des tueurs.. pourquoi vous les appelaient les tueurs... ils ..?"

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, baissant un poil le regard.

"- Je suis désolé.."

Il me m'en fallait pas plus pour comprendre. Je restais un instant sous le choc, puis demander.

"- qui ?

- les domestiques... tous les habitants du manoir au fait... enfin, je le croyais... c'est pour ça que j'ai était un peu surpris quand vous avez déboulé avec un Dalek sur les tallons !

- et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez attraper de cette façon ?

- oui ... "

Ce oui, sous entendez beaucoup autre chose. Je plissais un peu les yeux.

"- mais pas que ?

- vous êtes perspicace !

- non, télépathe ! Mais c'est tout comme !

- une humaine télépathe ! Brillant ! Vous êtes brillante ! Et... pas qu'au sens figuré, d'ailleurs.."

Il essaierais de me draguer le zarbi ? Bon, y'a pire... faut avouer que je le trouve plutôt... beau gosse mais...

"- ah oui, vraiment ?

-ouais ...mais ... "

Son regarde se figea derrière mon épaule et il m'attrapa encore une fois, de façon brutale, par les épaules cette fois, me hurlant un :

"-Couchez vous ! " tandis qu'une des boites de métal tueuses s'exclama : " Exterminez ! Auto-destruction activée ! "

Une explosion me projeta violemment en arrière et ma tête heurta le mur. Tout devint noir.


End file.
